Wolf Prey
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Hinata becomes a target of a wolf demon. After the attack, she appears normal, but she hides a secret that could end Konoha as we know it. Sadly, the others are unaware until it's too late... -SEQUEL UP!-
1. Prolouge Talking Wolves

Datte-chan: Is everyone ready for a new story

-Datte-chan: Is everyone ready for a new story?!1?1?!one?!

Readers: NO! FINISH YOUR STORIES IDIOT!!

Datte-Chan: Good! Now In this story, I have an OC that… well, she doesn't exactly… and the thing… and… nevermind. Naomi! Disclamor!!

Naomi: …

Datte-chan: … Do you know what a disclamor is?

Naomi: No you idiot.

Datte-chan: … riiiight. Naruto! Disclamer!

Naruto: Datte-chan dosnt own Me, or my show-ttebayo!

--

Ino crossed her arms, blocking an oncoming attack. The offender knocked the Yakamata to the ground.

It was a wolf of all things. A wolf had found the 4 girls on their way back from the mission almost gone wrong.

"Ino!" Sakura shouted, running to her to fend off the beast.

Each one of the four were bleeding in some way, which is most likely how the wolf jad found them so easily. They were in no condition to fight, so they were lucky just to have one carnivorous beast instead of a whole pack.

The wolf jumped over Sakura, and came face to face with the Hyuuga heir, who stared back at it, clutching a bandaged arm. She looked on fearfully as the wolf seemingly grinned at her.

Their mission had been a simple one. They were to bring a VIP back to his home village, The village hidden in the ocean. He wasn't a price on his head, and no one was trying to kill him nor the girls themselves, so what, may you ask, was the problem? A misunderstanding. A HUGE misunderstanding. This 'Very Important Person' was, well, an Important person, and his village thought the girls had "captured" him, and a fight commenced. After some hostile-ness, the girls thought it would be better for them to leave right away…. But look where it had gotten them…

Whether the wolf had been smiling or not, it no longer mattered as it let loose a pained howl. Tenten (with her exelent aim) got the wolf in the side with a kunai. With a glare in Tenten's direction, it scampered off in the night.

"Ino, you alright?" the oldest of the group (and team leader) asked.

Ino sat up shakily, and got help from sakura to stand up, but she nodded. "Yea, thanks a lot."

Hinata nodded, agreeing with Ino. Sakura mearly sighed.

Tenten and the rest of the girls went ahead and started to clean up their camp that had been nearly destroyed in the process.

"If I hadn't used all of my chakra earlier…" Sakura started.

"We know Sakura, but you did what you had to in the fight" Ino said, halfheartly annoyed

"-we all could have been healed and more able to handle that stupid random wolf attack." Sakura said as if she had recited it several times before.

Tenten and Ino sighed, and continued cleaning up. Hinata though, walked over to her meekly "S-sakura-chan, would you l-like to help m-me cook breakfast t-tomorrow?"

Sakura smiled almost sadly. "Of course Hinata-chan."

"A-arigato" Hinata said smiling and nodding.

"Alright it's time to turn in for the night." Said Tenten yawning. "Who's-" She started

"I'll take first watch." Hinata said quickly, raising an uninjured arm.

"Oh, uh, really?" Said Tenten, caught off guard.

After the way the wolf "grinned" at her, there was doubt in Hinata's mind that she would get any sleep at all. She might as well take the first watch "H-hai." She muttered.

"… If you say so." Tenten muttered back sleepily. "I'll go next, then Sakura, then Ino. Night." Without another word, Tenten dragged herself inside the tent, and collapsed on her pillow.

"Mornin' duty huh?" Ino asked tiredly. "Oh Joy." All the enthuisam seemed to be non-existant. "Night" soon, she was in her tent too.

Instead of following suit, Sakura instead sat on a log, simpily poking the ground with a stick. Hinata looked on for a few moments before speaking. "S-Sakura-chan, please get some s-sleep."

"I know I'm starting to get annoying, but I feel so guilty, you know?" Hinata sat next to the pink-headed child "I'm usually not the fighter of the group. You and Ino have your bloodlines, and Tenten has her wepons. I'm really only hear to heal."

"N-noncence Sakura-chan! Y-you're good at f-fighting" Hinata said, determined .

This caused Sakura to laugh, which gave Hinata a confused look. "Tell that to Naruto and Sasuke. They would fight, I would heal, and they would continue to pull some impossible stunt" Sakura shrugged "It was a cycle." She thought it over a bit "I… I guess it was better then when I did nothing…"

"A-anything is better than n-nothing…" Hinata said with a kind smile

"Yea, but after we got past that huge misunderstanding, when I saw I couldent heal your arm, or Ino's stomach, or Tenten's leg, I felt useless again."

"We w-would have b-been worse off if you h-hadn't helped us f-fight in the first p-place…" Hinata pointed out "Not one person can do everything" She added.

"I guess that's true." Sakura sighed in defeat. Hinata wasn't going to let this go any time soon, she was guessing.

After a long amout of silence, the Hyuuga looked over at the Haruno "Ready for bed?" She asked.

After some more silence "Actually, yea. Thanks for listening Hinata. It made me feel a lot better." Some other friendly words were traded before Sakura crawled into her tent.

--

About half an hour later, Hinata yawned, finding her half lidded eyes wavering. Hm, guess the wolf grin hadn't affected her as much as she thought it did. Knowing that she still had a hour and a half to go, she stood and visited a river not too far away.

She spashed herself with a couple of handfuls of the freezing river water, but it felt nice on her skin. There was also a warm summer breeze, and the moon was full, giving her plenty of light. It was overall peaceful.

Hinata froze, her uneventful two hours having an event. She could feel the change in air currents or lack there of. Somone or something was standing directly behind her, a few feet back, detouring the air around it.

Hinata activated her bloodline to see who it might be. Her eyes grew wide as she grimly relized who it was. Before she had a chance to do anything else, it pounced! It was the wolf, from eailier! It had a dark aura surrounding it, and it had Hinata firmly pinned to the ground.

"Hello Child." It said.

"Y-y-you speak?!" Hinata asked fearfully

"Yes. Rather a surprise, isn't it?"

"W-what are you??"

"We'll get to that later, but now I come bearing a question for you… Hinata is it?"

Hinata didn't know weather to nod or fight. Either way, the wolf stated her request to the Hyuuga child, waiting no longer to do so.

"What?!" Shouted Hinata, surprise at the request. She shook her head as she started to struggle. Dispite the normal look of the wolf, it appeared way heavier than Hinata thought.

"Hm. That's what I thought" the wolf said, unimpressed. She put a paw to Hinata's forehead "Shhh, quiet child, you don't want anyone to hear us, do you?" Slowly, Hinata's declines and her cries for help became silent. Her face became blank just as she stop talking.

"Don't worry child." Cooed the wolf, ignore the changes going on to its body. It's fir shined in the moonlight, It's fangs and claws became longer and sharper, and it sprouted 2 more tails. "I promise you won't feel a thing."

--

"Tenten? Hey, Tenten, wake up…"

Tenten opened her eyes suddenly, looking around, prepaired to fight. Hinata giggled, which caused the team leader to relax "My bad, it was just a dream…. Oh, is it my turn already?"

Hinata nodded, looking quite tired.

"Any trouble?" Tenten asked, rubbing the back of her neck

"No." Hinata said with an ordinary tone "None at all."

--End of Prolouge--

Not bad, eh? Please review, but know this. If you make a comment how there is already a 3 tailed demon, even after you read this, I will e-mail you and once again tell you whats going on. If you say something about My OC a second time, You shall be reported, because you don't find out It until chapter 7 at the very lastest I thing. Besides, this is a fanfiction, so if you care so much about the Placement of my OC's just don't comment. Other than that, you are welcomed to say anything nice!


	2. The Real Mission Begins

Ohmygosh, Thank you so much to all the review X3 I think that's the most I've had on one chapter

Ohmygosh, Thank you so much to all the review X3 I think that's the most I've had on one chapter. To thank you for this, here I am, 11:46 at night, the night before I head off for Florida for a week (with most likely no internet access). Despite my being grounded for my stupidity, I played good girl, just so I can get this chapter up before I left! Ready?

Set!

G-

Naruto: WAIT DATTE-CHAN-TTEBAYO!

Datte-chan: -o ..? What is it Naruto?

Naruto: Do you want to be arrested or something?

Datte-chan: No! I don't plan on doing that until the end of spring break!

Naruto: …

Datte-chan: What's your point?

Naruto: Datte-chan doesn't own anything-ttebayo.

Datte-chan: -Blank face- … OH! Ha, I forgot the disclaimer… Spring Break has already ruined my mind… Only one day in too.

--

"It's so good to be back!" Ino shouted, throwing her hands up to show her enthusiasm as they walked thought the Konoha gates. Tenten smiled at her actions, but both Hinata and Sakura seemed preoccupied.

"Everyone ok? I didn't miss any injuries, did I?" Sakura asked, worry in her voice.

"No, I'm pretty sure you got all of them, several times over infact." Tenten replied dryly. She then sighed, in almost an annoyed manner. "I guess all we have to do is check in with Tsunade-sama, then we have the rest of the day off." She squinted her eyes at the early morning sun, wondering what time it actually was.

Hinata closed her eyes frowning after a few moments. She muttered to herself "A female Hokage? Surprise, surprise…"

" Did you say something Hinata?" Sakura asked

"Hm? No…"

--

"I see." Tsunade said softly, her hands clasped together up by her mouth "I'm going to have to speak to Nakashimo… I thought he had warned his ninja he was going to be traveling with you all… The sexist."

Nakashimo was the man who the girls had led back to his village. He was… how to explain this nicely… He didn't think that there should be woman Hokage's and Konochi, which is why Tsunade made this an all girls mission. He had come to prove a point and they had proved him wrong.

"Well, if you all are alright, let's declare this mission a success and get on with our lives." The Hokage spoke, waving her hand dismissively. The girls nodded thankfully, said their goodbyes and headed off in different directions.

--

"Did that bastard give ya any trouble?! Shouted Kiba, scaring poor Hinata half to death. Her hands flew up to a necklace that looked out of place on her. Slowly, she turned around to face her two teammates.

'_Right. Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Both in clans that use living things. Inuzuka; Canines, and Aburame… Insects? Strange.'_

"No." Said Hinata quietly "The mission was fine, we had almost no trouble."

"Almost?" Shino asked.

Hinata nodded, but then faked a yawn "Yes, but I'll tell you about it later. I'm tired."

Shino and Kiba looked at each other before Shino spoke up "That is alright Hinata-san. I have something to ask of Kiba anyway. We will see you later."

Hinata smiled and nodded before heading off.

--

"Hello Hinata-san." A small voice greeted her with what could be a sneer.

'_Hyuuga Hinabi. Sister…'_

Oh the surprise on Hinabi's face when Hinata glared down on her "You. My father. My cousin. You all need to stop looking down on me. One day, I just might snap." The glare turned into a small smile as she stepped into her home, leaving her sister speechless.

Once in her room, she took out a piece of paper, and scribbled down a bunch of names.

_Hyuuga Neji_

_Aburame shino_

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

She looked over her list, different emotions running across her face, mostly confusion.

Every time her eyes scanned Uzumaki's name, she felt herself turn red and she fought the urge to faint.

"Hm." She said, walking her fingers over Naruto's name "You interest her boy, a lot. I wonder if you understand that yet. You children are much too young to understand love, but Hinata's got it pretty close." Hinata folded up the paper and placed it in her pocket before going off to find her cousin.

"None down, four to go. This oughta be fun."

--

I know it's rushed and stuff, but sorry, I really have to get some rest. I hope you enjoyed it though. (And in the last paragraph, Hinata was talking to herself. That should tell you something…)

Have a nice spring break (unless you've already had it… or haven't had it yet… or don't get one… …. Never mind.)


	3. Target One: Neji Hyuuga!

Yos, Here I am at the nick hotel, being sad about L in death note and such... but I thought I'd add this before I took the 7 hour trip back home where I'm loved... and not attacked By a Little Bill, or have to watch a Deigo doing the two step (totaly serious) ANYWAYS! This will be short, cause it was supposed to be the rest of the last chapter. Good Luck to Nej- I mean... uh... I dont know Naruto...?

--

"N-Neji-nii-san?"

Neji looked up from the tree that he was tearing apart as he trained. He crossed his arms at his younger cousin.

"Hinata..."

"Do you wish t-to take a small w-walk with me?"

Neji closed his eyes, finding a new tree to lean on. "I have so many things to do Hinata. Taking a leisurely walk with you is not one high on my list."

Hinata looked down, hugging her arms "Jerk.." She muttered.

Neji's eyes snapped open, his glare ready "What was that?" he asked, a warning in his voice.

"You heard me Hyuuga, you're a jerk." Hinata said strongly.

Neji blinked, then continued to glare "You're in no position to be talking."

"Why. because I'm weak? Perhaps because I'm a girl? Well, Hyuuga... " Hinata said darkly, a grin nearly reaching her mouth. she got in a stance. A fighting stance, to be exact. "I challenge you."

Neji tried not to show the fact that he was surprised and confused at the use of both of their last name as a name for him. He instead smirked, and got into a fighting position also. "Very well Hinata. I'll show you how foolish you've been acting..."

--

Blow for blow, Neji was blocked. Anything he tried, Hinata would counter, but woulden't hurt him. Hinata was messing with him, why?! Neji jumped back huffing. He had basicly tired himself out. To say the least, Neji was surprised at Hinata's behaviors and abilities. She was acting different... "Byakugan!!" He shouted, activating his bloodline while Hinata waited quietly. He gasped as he looked at her. The chakra and energy she still had were obiouly not her own. It was a different color, it ran a different way, everything about it shouted 'Not Hinata's'

Hinata smiled gracefuly, knowing that she had been 'caught'. In the meanwhile, Neji continued to gape. "It's like..." He stammered "Hinata's not even there!"

Hinata took a small step, then another, then started taking fuller stepts towards Neji, smiling sweetly. In the meantime, Neji's glare returned. "Who are you, and what have you done with Hinata?!"

Hinata's eyes grew large in an emotional way "But... N-Neji-nii-san, I am Hinata, don't you believe me?"

Doubt. That split second doubt that crossed both Neji's face and mind gave Hinata all that time she needed.

With inhuman speed, she landed a glowing open palm to Neji's stomach, sending him flying to a tree nearby, where he sat, slumped on the ground. His head slowly raised, looking at 'Hinata' "..." He took gasping breaths, having a heard time breathing.

"So..." Hinata said with bitterness in her voice "You're allowed to beat Hinata up and put her down, but then you have to protect her from everything else? How odd". She then squatted by Neji "Poor cousin Neji... Did I hurt you?"

Neji haden't been hit that hard, but he found himself to have trouble breathing, moving and has trouble putting a simple thought together. "What's... going... on?"

"Do not fret cousin Neji It will be alright." She said with a hushed voice. She moved the strands of his hair that had gone astray in the fight, and cleaned up the blood that ran from his mouth slightly.

"W-who are you?" He finnally asked.

"Shh... Rest..." Said Hinata, fixing the boy's head band

To his horror, Neji's eyes began to close. No! He had to... He had to warn the others! This Hinata... She was... fake... She was... a... I'mposter...

Neji blinked a few times, trying to stay awake. Soon, he noticed Hinata looked different. She had grey wol fears and three tails that sprouted themselves from her bottom. She grinned a toothy grin to her cousin.

"H-Hinata?" Neji asked, almost afraid.

--

too many words! AHHHHHHH! and I'm sleepy, falling alseep at the computers and such. It is 2:46 right now... Yawn Night.


	4. Targets Two and Three: Teamates!

It would appear that yes, this seems to be my most popular story yet

It would appear that yes, this seems to be my most popular story yet! I'm very proud of myself for putting this up; despite I started writing this over half a year ago. Away we go with the next chapter!

Naruto isn't mine, although we all can wish….

--

Chapter 4… ish.

--

Hinata/wolf POV

I looked at myself in any reflection that I could get. Neji was long gone, but there was no need for worry. I was just making sure that I could walk out in the open without anyone wondering about the tails and ears.

Hinata was a very interesting girl. Not because of her Hyuugaism, but it was just her emotions. Hinata has such a broad range of emotions, but she almost always held it back. Hinata herself had nothing on me, but her emotions sure did leave a mark. There wasn't a problem with it. I enjoy having a reason to hate people, and Hinata, with certain people, gave plenty of reason to hate.

I stood, and started to make my way back to the streets where my creator once roamed.

(A/N if you get what I'm trying to say here, speak up or just ignore this line. Reasoning won't come for quite a few chapters.)

"Ah! Kiba-san!" I called out. He turned around, and waved at me, uneasiness written all over his face. Target two was right before me.

"I-I wanted to take a little walk, b-but no one w-will walk with me."

I could tell he didn't really want to go either. "I actually have to go see the Hokage for a very i-important… Erm… thing. Who did you ask?"

Suddenly, I knew that he knew. Being this girl was harder than I thought. I sniffed, a dainty sound, and saw guilt written all over his face. Perhaps, he only thought that he knew something was off. "Y-you don't want to go either? I u-understand."

I started to walk away, but guilt got to him first. "Hinata! I never said I wasn't going to go with you!" He ran up next to me, slinging his arm around my shoulders "I was just askin' so that I could kick their asses for saying no to you!"

Guilt was another emotion I loved. I loved to make others feel and express it. If you were lucky, you got both of them with no effort at all.

"T-thank you Kiba-san"

He grinned "No prob Hinata! I just wish Akamaru could come, he loves walks. He's sick though." He sighed.

Just for kicks, I gave him that innocent look again. "W-well, do you need to check on h-him? I can ask someone else-"

Just as Kiba returned to normal, guilt flooded his face again. "No Hinata, I'm sure he's fine!"

I assure you, I love guilt.

--

This Aburame was a strange one. Infested with bugs? I had heard pretty much nothing about this clan long ago. Personally, I really didn't wish to hear about it now.

"Hello Hinata-san." He said, surprising me again slightly because of that strange voice of his.

"K-konnichiwa Shino-san." I mumbled.

Kind? Hinata thought of this boy as kind. As he stared me down, something along the lines of intimidating crossed my mind instead.

"Were you going to ask me something?" He asked instead.

I nodded meekly. "W-well, no one would take a walk with me today… and I was wondering if you would…"

This caused him to raise an eyebrow at me. "Not even Kiba?"

I shook my head solemnly. "He said he had some business with the Hokage."

"Well… I guess I'm your next choice?"

I nodded again "It would be greatly appreciated S-Shino-san."

The Aburame arose from his spot underneath the tree, and started to walk "Any particular place?"

Huh. I guess, in his own creepy way, he was kind. "No, I just really wanted to take a walk with someone. Anywhere is fine."

He nodded, and started to walk, me trailing behind by a couple of feet. I began to prepare for what did to the two ninja before him. Out of no where, he spoke.

"You've been acting strange Hinata-san."

"Hm?" I asked, starting to catch up to him "How so?"

Seemingly unaware, my prey kept on walking. "Well, both Kiba and I noticed that your stuttering had ceased when you came back. Now it appears that you are switching back and forward."

"I guess I'm finally kicking the habit." I said, getting closer still. The distinct sound of buzzing filled my ears that made me hesitate.

Aburame chose to ignore my comment. "And I saw your fight with Neji, so if I say you're not exactly acting like yourself, I must be telling the truth?" He turned around and stared hard at me, then down at my hand that was glowing a grey-ish color.

"Where is Hinata?" He asked sternly

"I'm right here Shino." I answered.

"I hope you know what Kiba's going to the Hokage for. He's going to warn the Hokage and you will be found."

"Well maybe that would have happened, had he not actually gone on a walk with me." I stated plainly. If it was possible, his look hardened, seemingly burning a hole in his shade lens. Without giving him any chance to speak, II advanced on him. He, unlike the others, had gotten _slightly_ lucky. He was able to dodge my full on attack, getting more of a gentle nudge on the stomach rather than a Hyuuga palm, because he jumped back while I jumped forward, lessening the force of the actual attack. Somewhat content, I took a step back and jumped into the trees.

I saw fear register on Shino's face as he unrepentantly started to stumble forward. I did no real damage, but I had gotten him enough to scramble his senses until I could finish the job. Unable to keep his balance for very long, I watched in amusement as the 'Cool' Aburame fell to the forest floor.

After a while, he stopped trying to get up. He had stopped moving all together. I was rather saddened by the fact I could no longer watch someone go at a futile attempt, as if they could actually do it.

As I watched him, I noted to myself that I couldn't really tell if he was asleep or just silent. Either way, its not like he could do anything, so one look at the Aburame, then my glowing hand, I descended onto my prey.

--

End Chapter 4…is…

--

Now you know the twisted mind of this wolf demon, or at least part of it. Does her way of thinking and doing things remind you of someone in Naruto? That may be the biggest clue to you finding out what she meant by that line earlier (Which had the A/N right after it.)

On a random note, Hyuugaism is now one of my favorite words now XD

I hope you enjoy the suspense!


	5. Two Targets in One? Uzumaki Naruto!

You know what's weird? I haven't written anything for Wolf Prey over the Month of May. I dunno why I noticed that.

And anyone wanna tell me why the first sentence appears twice on fanfiction? It catches me almost every time, cause I do my editing on Microsoft Word…

Anyways, I know you've been waiting, so here it is!

Chapter what, 5?

Naruto isn't mine, thanks!

--

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Was the breathless whisper that left her mouth again.

He was almost at the ramen shop, so why wasn't he there now of all times? The wolf was deeply annoyed. She wanted to hurry up and find Uzumaki so she could continue on with the next part of her plan. Well, the second part of her plan was to find a certain someone. A certain thing is more like it, more important than the entire village. The only trouble is, she has no clue where he was. The last she heard of him, he went on a rampage in Konoha 12 years ago, and poof, he's nowhere to be found.

"Hinata!" someone yelled. Hinata winced, then turned around to see the 3 girls she had been on a mission with about half a day earlier. Sakura came bounding up next to the female Hyuuga. "Tsunade-sama is treating us to dinner!"

Dinner? Was it that late already?

"We've been looking all over for you!" said Ino, grinning "Been busy?"

"Yea..." Said Hinata almost in a darkly annoyed manner "Busy…" This earned her a few stares, but eventually this was looked over as the girls started to talk. Hinata threw in a word every once in a while as they neared their destination.

As more "conversational talk" continued, Hinata stopped talking and fell behind the group. Tenten was feeling ok, Ino was feeling happy, Sakura was feeling content, but Hinata was feeling impatient, and usually, when she felt impatient, someone died. Not the real Hinata of course, but the wolf girl could imagine it now. She could see her little lethal Hyuuga hands delivering the final bow. It was so real she could-

Hinata nearly ran into Sakura, who has stopped in front of the restaurant. "What are we doing?" Hinata asked after seeing no one make a move towards the door.

"We're waiting for Hokage-sama" Ino said, sitting on a bench.

There was no way Hinata could find Naruto today if this kept up.

"So… What have you been doing all today?" Sakura asked, hoping to fill the silence.

"Looking for N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said, putting back up the charade.

"He's been training all day" Sakura replied, pointing west. "Team seven training grounds."

Hinata's eyes lit up "I'll be back!" and with that, she took off before anyone could reply.

They all blinked in surprise. "What, does she have a date or something?" Ino asked

--

Wolf/Hinata Pov

Team 7 training grounds, how could I not know? There, I spotted the blonde, back towards me, kneeling over something black.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

He turned around, and I gasped, Hinata's emotions hitting me hard.

"Oh, Hey Hinata-san, how are you?"

He was wearing his jacket, but it was open and he wore nothing underneath it. He was huffing and the shreds of what ever it was sat there before him, some of it in his hands.

"I-I'm good." Hinata muttered.

"Listen, um, I sorda ripped my shirt… can you sew it?"

I didn't answer, but stared instead. Not only because of Hinata's emotions, but of the seal of his stomach. I almost laughed in spite of myself.

"Hinata?"

The demon I was so worried about?! He was right before me, sealed within a small child. A child Hinata adored… how ironic…

A small snicker escaped me.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan?"

I stood leaning over him, grinning. So easy… Too easy… just my luck in fact. A demon that I hadn't seen or heard of in 12 years…

"Hinata, you got this weird look, and I think we need to take you to the hospital. I-"

I muttered one sentence that quickly silenced him.

"Kyuubi, long time, no see…"

-End of Chapter-

Well OH NOES! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!

Reviews will be used to keep Naruto alive –nod nod-


	6. Demon Promises?

OMG you people, I love you all so much! Thanks for the reviews, and keeping Naruto from harm… for now anyways.

You were nice to me, so here's my present to you all. Not only is this chapter up super fast, it's two chapters combined into one. Chapter-what ever this is was supposed to be like a transition chapter. The chapter after it is what reveals all the goodies. Some answers to some questions, you know? Then the chapter after than reveals almost everything else you need to know, but they'll still be surprises both good and bad, depending on how you look at it, all the way until the end of Wolf Prey. After Wolf Prey, I am determined to work on sunrise, because, it is also a suspense Naruto story with an ending no one will see coming, leading up to a sequel. My god, I've gotten off topic. Anyways, this is my combined chapter, so it will be longer than the rest I believe.

Naruto isn't mine, or this would SO be a movie.

--

"W-What are you t-talking about?" Naruto asked slowly after a period of silence.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Uzumaki. You are the Kyuubi container, if I am correct."

A shadow was cast over Naruto's face. He found a sudden interest in the ground. "So you must hate me now too, huh?" He said in a low voice, tears threatening to fall.

"Hate you?!" Hinata exclaimed. She placed herself in the grass, extremely close to the blonde. As she spoke, something about her tone made Naruto's hair stand on end. Her tone reminded him of an animal stalking his prey. It reminded him of someone… someone had that same smooth- talking type way of life, but hearing it coming from Hinata made it hard to place the voice. He was snapped out of train of thought when Hinata placed a pale hand on his cheek. "Why hate you when you've done me such a good favor?" She whispered in his ear "And my host, Hinata, really adores you, you know that?"

She laughed when Naruto's face became twisted with confusion, but a split second later, he understood. He jumped up and away from her, all the same time whipping out a kunai, ready for battle albeit shirtless with a jacket on. "Who are you?! Where's Hinata?!"

Hinata gently rose and merely smiled. "Who I am is not something you need to know, but I assure you, Hinata is fine. Now, let me talk to your demon child."

"Hell no!" Naruto exclaimed angrily "Leave Hinata alone!"

"I think you misunderstood. I said she was fine, not safe. I could threaten you if necessary." Hinata spoke with a blank face. "Release the weapon."

Naruto growled, but put his weapon down. "If you speak with him will you leave Hinata alone?"

Hinata promptly laughed lightly. "I could say yes, but I'll also say this; Demons promises are always broken…"

Naruto felt helpless. "I need to know if she's going to be ok! Let me at least talk to her or something!"

"I'm loosing my patience Uzumaki. Let me talk Kyuubi or I will cut Hinata off of the only thing that keeps her living." She said with an audible growl.

"Whoa wait a second! I don't even know if I could get the Kyuubi to talk to you though me!" Naruto said, alarmed.

"Then try, I can't wait forever." A blank stare was sent in his direction that nearly made him wince.

"Ok, Ok, just please don't do anything to Hinata…. Please…" Much to his dismay, he was answered with a grin. A wolf grin to be exact. Gulping, he closed his eyes tightly. Hinata only crossed her arms.

There was darkness, but there was also Naruto. His orange suit seemed to glow as if there happened to be a spot light on it, and frankly it blinded Naruto at first, but he had gotten used to it. He had been here before, after all. Just as it was the last time he came, there was a huge cell once he took 14 steps north. It was indeed a cell. A huge cell, many times bigger than him stood, only two lights illuminating it. "Kyuubi!!" Naruto yelled, sounding genuinely pissed off.

Big red/orange eyes opened on the other side of the cell wall. The creature also showed off its huge gleaming fangs in a frightening grin. "Why hello kit." It said in a low rough voice "You're actually coming to ask me for chakra? How surprising!"

Naruto frowned "Listen Kyuubi, my friend's life is in danger because she was possessed by someone looking for you!"

"Calm yourself boy, I can't understand you when you rant like that. Now, who wants to talk to me?" the beast asked in a casual tone.

"I don't know, but she really wants to talk to you. Really badly too… she's threatening people's lives!"

"And you haven't seen its real form?"

"No…"Naruto teetered nervously.

"Hm…" said the fox thoughtfully, its tails swaying behind him "I suppose I'll talk to it, but you would have to let me speak though you. It gets annoying passing messages…"

"Do whatever you have to, just talk to the demon. I don't want Hinata to get hurt!"

"Well Kit, this will hurt…" Kyuubi stuck an orange claw out past the bars of its cage, reaching for the young boy.

--

Wolf POV

I wouldn't actually do anything to Hinata. She was the one keeping me alive while I possessed her, not the other way around. No need for Naruto to know though. I watched him with his closed eyes, looking perfectly calm. Hinata's emotions spiked again, but I did my best to ignore it.

Without warning, Naruto's eyes snapped open, now a red color. He doubled over as if he had been punched, and started to make strange noises. Hinata's emotion became still. She had never experienced this, so she would have to reaction towards his… "Transformation"

The noises died down, and the beast in boy's clothing rose steadily. His claws, fangs, and "whiskers" grew sharper, while his hair became a bit messy. In a gruff voice "Naruto" spoke.

"Who exactly are you?" he asked.

I grinned, which, I admit, wasn't normal for Hinata's soft features, I could tell, but I grinned as wide as I could "Hello Kyuubi-san." I bowed slightly "You don't remember me? How sad…"

A single eyebrow rose in question, but then both rose in realization. All I could do was make Hinata grin a little more. After all these years, he did indeed remember me, but now, I had a plan, and if this plan went thought, I would be _very_ hard to forget…

--End of Chapter--

Ooooooooooooooh, what does she have up her sleeve?! Oh, I need a good name for her. I had a name, but it doesn't seem as "demon-like" as Shukaku or Kyuubi…. I need help T.T

Now, to tell you the truth, I started typing this as soon as I hit 30 reviews (which was two days ago) but I got grounded yesterday… _again, _and had to wait until today to finish it. Sorry for making you all wait that much longer. Datte-chan sends her love to all you reviews out there. She sends love to the people (over 25 in fact) who also put this story on their alert list. It makes me feel very loved. X3 still, reviews are nice…


	7. The Missing Appear? Naruto Interrupts!

Oi, I'm sorry, I lied didn't I? I did combined chapters 6 and 7 only to cut off the end of 7 because it revealed too much. Thanks for the names, but I think Black Claw is the winner. Thanks Dragon Man 180. If you need anything, or wanna see anything happen in this story in particular, PM me or something. Think of it as a gift!

Kurotsume… that's one hell of a demon name, huh?

Naruto isn't mine.

--

"It's been a while, huh?"

There was a moment of silence between the two. The Kyuubi grinned and chuckled. "What is this Kurotsume? I thought you had crawled back to your master…?"

The wolf demon made Hinata bristle in anger "He is not my master!" She stopped herself before more words flew from her mouth, and she took a deep breath. She started talking, but because she was trying to keep calm, some of her words shook. "He merely created me. I did not 'crawl' back to him as you put it, I was captured. Luckily for me, one of his clumsy oafs of a ninja got in his lab somehow, and accidentally released me, so here I am." She spread her arms out as if to show him.

(A/N: For you slightly… 'Slower' folks out there, that paragraph you just read had MAJOR CLUES! Not clues to figure out something, but clues about Kurotsume in general… back to the story…)

Kyuubi chuckled again, obviously enjoying himself. "So, how exactly did you find me?"

Kurotsume smiled lightly "It was very strange Kyuubi-san… I knew you were in Konoha, but I had no idea where, so I had some silly little plan about doing to the Hokage what I had done to Hinata's teammates and cousin, and what I had been planning to do to your Kit. Let's just say, they we're about to help me. In fact, I-"

Naruto suddenly seized control of his body yelling: "What did you do to them?! Where are they, tell me now!"

The Hinata's features became a hard glare in his direction, then an indifferent look. "I wasn't talking to you, but it's nice that you care."

"Kit!" Came a sudden voice that made Naruto's defensive stance waver. Was that the Kyuubi? "Kit, Let me talk to her. If she's not going to answer you, you won't get an answer, just as her creator would do. Listen, say nothing."

Naruto blinked, having never heard the Kyuubi give him a direct order like that, and in the tone also. After a long moment of silence and a stare off, Naruto gave his body back to the Kyuubi.

"Having trouble controlling your Kit?" Kurotsume asked, shaking her head "Poor Kyuubi, all high and mighty, sealed."

"The kit actually did bring up an interesting question. What did happen to the girl's teammates and cousin?" Kyuubi asked a smoothly as he could.

Hinata gave a grin that could make a grown man queasy. "You really wish to know?"

The Kyuubi and Naruto both hesitated before the Kyuubi nodded his head.

Kurotsume only put two fingers and her mouth and produced a shrill whistle. The Kyuubi looked at Hinata, and then at Neji behind her, back to back, his arms crossed, his eyes closed. Kiba was using his Chakra to stand upside down on a tree branch. Akamaru was nowhere to be seen, and the dog boy had a fierce expression on his face. Shino was crouching on the wooden pole Naruto had once been tied to.

Naruto, who could see all of this though the Kyuubi's eyes frowned. "I don't understand Kyuubi." He said, almost a bit embarrassed, glad the wolf demon couldn't hear him "What did she do?" He was seemingly ignored as his question went unanswered.

"So…" Kyuubi said after a moment. "How does a low demon such as yourself posses 4 ninja at once?"

"…WHAT?!" Naruto yelled in his own mind.

"This 'low demon' as you call her, has followers" said 'Neji' stepping out from behind the girl.

"Don't worry cousin Neji." Kurotsume spoke softly "He may call me a low demon if he wishes to. He is the nine-tails, after all." Neji nodded, and stepped behind her.

Kyuubi looked unreadable. "So, what do you and your… 'followers' plan on doing, exactly?"

"Something my creator failed to do. Take over Konoha of course."

"No you can't do that!" Naruto yelled out his own mouth "I won't let you!"

A growl came from Hinata "You rude rude boy… You do not interrupt while your betters are speaking." She began to perform hand signs and jumped forward to attack him. In surprise he jumped back, and was ready to give a punch, but then remembered this was still Hinata, and held off. He turned to run, but then ran into Shino with such force that Shino nearly toppled over himself. One has to wonder how he didn't. Kiba roughly grabbed Naruto's arm, yanking him up off the ground and twisting his arm behind his back, causing the poor blonde to face Hinata and yell out in protest and pain.

Hinata stood in front of the squirming boy, her hand glowing with an eerie gray light. "You want to see your friend so bad? Send my greetings." In the time that Naruto blinked, Kurotsume's hand seemed to rip though his chest. It hadn't really happened of course, but it was immencefully painful. Naruto went limp in the dog boy's grip. A flash of light emitted from the necklace of the wolf demon. Sighing, Kurotsume looked up at the sky. "Why must things always be so difficult?" Kiba set Naruto down gently (At the request of Kurotsume).

"You three… Guard the surrounding areas; I don't know when he will be up."

"Hai." The 3 boys muttered before disappearing with a poof.

"…I know you must have gone though a lot of pain because of this demon, so why do you wish to protect this village? Humans don't forgive as easily as you think." The demon spoke as she crouched over Naruto. As the light in Hinata's necklace died down, red eyes fluttered open and looked around in confusement.

--End of chapter--

Woo, Lots of info given away in this chapter, if you look hard enough…

Now I want you to think… I really want you to think… Now that we know that Kurotsume was "created" (of if you didn't up to this point, now you know) Who, based on how she's been acting, could have been her creator? It's a he… he's a sneaky person… uh… just… try and figure it out. Also… meddling in the affairs of creating demons? There aren't that many who would try that… Can't wait till next chapter, this is getting good!


	8. Past revealed! Help needed?

Oh man Dragon Man 180, to tell you the truth; I'm a little envious of you. I mean, you came up with a kick ass name, and then you gave me a creator who made more sense than the person I chose. I'm sorry to say that it's not Madara though, simply because I don't know him well enough, and I don't feel right doing characters that not that many people know and that I'm not used to doing. Thanks for the guess though. Oh, and another thing XD you're basically asking for the rest of the story there, so give it a little time, and you might see good results, but first more bad stuff got to happen.

As for Kirst Furlyf (hope I got that right) you were actually correct, so now you get to throw something in the story too. If there's anything in particular you want to see happen, just drop me a review or e-mail or something, and I'll see what I can do.

As for you other people, I cannot thank you enough for reviewing… keep'em coming!

Naru isn't mine!

--

"…_I know you must have gone though a lot of pain because of this demon, so why do you wish to protect this village? Humans don't forgive as easily as you think." The demon spoke as she crouched over Naruto. As the light in Hinata's necklace died down, red eyes fluttered open and looked around in confusement._

--

Naruto sat up, his hand to his chest. He checked himself a few times over for holes or wounds before standing and looking around. It was completely dark; he couldn't see a thing. He muttered angrily to himself when he noticed a speck of light off in the distance over to his right. Was that the Kyuubi cage? Naruto took off in a full on run, hoping to reach it and get an explanation on why he felt like his heart had been ripped out.

As he got closer, the speck began to reveal itself. It started to evolve into a figure, but Naruto's eyes swam in and out of focus. Why did he feel so weird? His eyes snapped back to normal like someone had taken up a rubber band. Once his eye sight cleared up, the figure, lying on the non existent ground, suddenly was recognized by the horrified Naruto, causing his eyes to widen. "HINATA?!"

--

Kyuubi eyes looked around, absentmindedly placing his hand over the seal on the kit's stomach. "What did you do?"

"Merely what he wanted." The girl stated mildly "I allowed him to find his friend." She made a gesture to the necklace, which was clear and in the shape of a ruby. "The boy's soul resides within this jewel now, same as Hinata's. This should end any interruptions."

"Actually Kurotsume-sama….." came Kiba's disembodied voice before his body appeared in a kneeling position. "There is someone coming at this very moment."

The wolf demon sighed deeply as the Kyuubi willed Naruto's body to stand for him. He felt so weak… "Get rid of him, kill him, have fun with him, whatever, just keep him from here."

"Hai" Kiba said, and got up bowing, an absolute evil grin lighting up his face before he took off.

The Kyuubi had remained silent. This demon… He had met this demon once, years ago before his kit was a twinkle in someone eye. She begged and pleaded to serve under him, and he saw this first as amusing, then just plain annoying. Then he found out she wasn't even a demon…

"_Orochimaru created me and I escaped. No, I am not a true demon, and I do not reach Orochimaru's standards but I have the ability to be much more, if only you would train me. Teach me to become a true demon, please…Protect me from Orochimaru until I can defend myself, and I will serve you…"_

_The orange demon roared with laughter "No wonder you were thrown away like a piece of garbage! You can not be a real demon because you're not a demon at all, merely a failed creation. A so called demon with human emotions and a humans' way of doing things?! You are not a demon, and you will never be. Be gone before I remove you from this spot with my fangs, Kurotsume…"_

_The wolf wined, then both of the creatures' ears pricked up. With one giant sniff of the air, Kyuubi laughed "You'd better hurry little Kurotsume, Orochimaru is close."_

_The wolf-looking thing cried out with a howl before running off in a direction…_

"Something wrong?" Hinata asked innocently, looking down upon him with a smile.

"Why… why are you doing this?"

--

"Hinata! Oh god Hinata please get up!" Naruto yelled, tears springing to his eyes as he shook her slightly. Slowly, her soft eyes opened and looked at him, almost like she didn't know who he was. She then looked about ready to pass out again. "N-Naruto-kun?" A small voice asked. Naruto gasped slightly before catching her in a firm hug "Are you alright?"

She nodded meekly, enjoying the warmth, but then remembered that there was something very very wrong… "N-Naruto! There's s-something controlling my b-body! We've got to w-warn H-Hokage-sama!" Naruto kept silent for a moment, not letting go of her "I know." He muttered.

Hinata seemed to notice something else out of place… "W-wait…. Why are you h-here on the girls'' m-mission?"

Naruto hesitated, then released the hug and looked her directly in the eye, something she seemed to shy away from "the girls and 'you' came back earlier today I think."

"W-where is she?"

This question caused the blonde to scratch his head "Well I'm not sure. I was at the team 7 training grounds when she came along, so she still might be there. Then she hurt me and everything went black, then I found you…"

A horrified look placed itself on Hinata's face "Are y-you ok?" she asked with a worried tone. Naruto grunted slightly. "You could punch really hard if you tried. You know, if that was a punch she did, I really couldn't tell." He laughed in spite of the situation "I'm glad you're ok though."

--

Kurotsume laughed, making Hinata have a chilling undertone in that laugh, that would make your hair stand on end. "Why? To show Orochimaru that some things can come back and bite him in the ass! What would he think if his so called 'failed creation' controlled the place he failed to destroy?"

The Kyuubi stood finally, feeling quite light headed, but still managed to keep a dark look on the boy's features. "And what do you want with me?"

"Well, I had planned to prove to you that I am a demon, but I've come to realize that even demons need help…" The two looked at each other for a moment.

"Are you asking me…?"

"Yes Kyuubi-san." Kurotsume said strongly "I need your help."

--

End of Chapter

--

You know, the whole flash back thing in the middle of the chapter did not exist when I started to type it up, but after someone made a point of wanting to see how Kyuubi and Kurotsume knew each other, I sat here in front of the computer and made up a flash back to help. Flash backs, as annoying as they are, are actually useful. Alrighty people, more and more stuff is being known by the readers, but where the surprises stops? No one knows!

On a completely random note, did all of you wish your Dad a Happy Father's Day? I know I did. Me and my sisters got him a footfall cake, and I had the guy at Carvels put NY for the New York Giants (even thought the bloody idiot put NYC for New York City, I made the C a G because I'm smart like that) then we went to go see Kung fu Panda and The Incredible Hulk. (They both kick ass literally in different ways…)

Anyways, reviews will be put towards Datte-chan's self esteem, cause She said she would pay completely for her, her dad and sisters to go to the movie, and had no Money to get snacks and her dad had to help her (Datte-chan's mom said she wouldn't help pay, cause I money (saved birthday money doncha know?) and He was my father) (they be divorced too.) Anyways… I feel bad for having my dad help pay on a special day for him… review for the poor 16 year old who needs to get a job…. REALLY bad….


	9. Who Would Say Yes to That Kind of Offer?

Right now, lemme just say sorry for some of the stuffs that'll happen in this chapter, but it has to happen for the story to continue!

Naruto tis not mine in the slightest, lest I speak like this all the time!

I have no idea what I just said, but just incase I made an illegal statement, Naruto isn't mine X3

--

Sasuke wasn't sure if he sensed Kiba or just smelled him. This thought made him laugh to himself "Come on out Kiba." He called out to the forest. He just wanted to get some training in before night came. There was silence. "Come on Kiba, get out here." Still no reply. Sasuke scowled. "Shouldn't you be bothering Shino or something?"

Instead of a verbal answer, a kunai came barreling in the boy's direction, but here's the thing. After he had dodged the kunai, he had to dodge _Kiba_ as well. After Kiba's failed attack, the dog boy scrambled back into the trees. "What the-" Sasuke started, about to add some very vulgar words. He had no time to, because more Kunai rained down from the trees. After blocking and being hit a few times, the Uchiha has dodged behind a tree for cover.

"Sharingan!" The world around him seemed to slow slightly, or rather, he could see much more clearly. There wasn't just Kiba, But Shino and even Neji seemed to be there too. What could possibly explain these three boys showing up here to attack him?

This time it was Shino who shot out at him. A punch flew, catching Sasuke in the jaw. Shino wasn't that much of a psychical fighter as much as Sasuke knew, so the punch came as a slight surprise. Shino drew another fist, but Sasuke ducked and kicked Shino's outstretched arm, stunning the Aburame while Sasuke backed up, his jaw aching and possibly bleeding. "These guys arnt kidding" Sasuke muttered. Shino backed up and like his teammate, retreated to the cover of the trees.

Apparently they were taking turns? Sasuke was only slightly more confused as Neji dropped out of the tree, charging the boy with a kunai. Sasuke drew his own kunai, and began to fight. (A/N: Knife fight by Lemon demon is a nice song to listen to at this time, if you need something silly/pure awesomeness.) After minutes of Shino and Kiba watching the fight from the trees (supposedly), Sasuke (besides wondering why the _hell_ they were attacking him in the first place) started to realize none of them had used their Kekke Genkai… Maybe they couldn't? But why not?

Both Neji and Sasuke bobbed and weaved, trying to deliver a fatal blow. (Well, at least Neji was)After a few moments, they had effectively locked each other's arm up. "Neji, what do you think you're doing?" The resident emo of Konoha asked.

"You know, I didn't ask for you two's help." Kiba said instead, walking up behind Neji "I could have taken him on my own."

Neji did something unexpected, sweeping Sasuke off his feet, causing the younger boy to drag them both to the ground, where it would now seem that Neji was pinning him. "Of course you needed our help. You always need our help."

Sasuke vision blurred with Neji's weight added to his chest, creating a lot of pressure. He took a gasping breath as Shino joined the now arguing pair. "Shut up the both of you." He said sharply. Kiba scoffed "I got him, just go patrol the area! If someone enters from a different place, Kurotsume-sama will kill us all!" The three boys looked at each other with strained looks on their face before Neji got up. "Come on" He motioned to Shino before they both disappeared.

Sasuke took big gulps of air, not quite ready to get up, when Kiba placed a ninja-shoed foot on his chest, causing him to cough. "What should I do with a boy like you? Maybe I should get rid of you?" The shoe pressed harder down on Sasuke chest, causing him to wheeze. He was going to die? He was actually going to die in this completely worthless way?

One voice rang clear though Sasuke's slightly panicked mind.

"Shadow possession Jutsu!"

--

"I must confess" Kurotsume said quietly, almost effectively giving the illusion she was Hinata. "Both you and I know that I', not the three tailed demon that everyone has come to fear. Orochimaru had tried to make a 10 tailed demon, and obviously failed, so here I am. Whilst I can posses people, remember that these are only genin, and I was working my way up to something that simply seemed impossible, which was possessing the Hokage. You? You caused a Hokage to lose his life, just to seal you into a child, something that shows immense power. With my smarts and your strength and other knowledge, we could easily take out the Hokage and control the Leaf. Who knows, after this victory, we could meet up with Shukaku in the sand, and after taking Suna, move on from there?" Flames burned in her eyes just at the thought. The Kyuubi was silent for a while, but Kurotsume would say no more. Kyuubi eventually found something to say.

"Shukaku… he was also reborn into a child…"

Kurotsume raised an eyebrow at this, clearly irritated, completely shattering the 'Hinata' illusion. Her face then turned to one of dry humor "Is this the fate of all the demons after a few years?"

Kyuubi smirked slightly "The boy's case is much worse than my kit. Shukaku won't let him sleep, and the boy has some crazy idea that killing someone verifies his existence. He's a bit crazy…"

Kurotsume had to grin "Sounds like Shukaku's kind of kid, even though from what I hear, he would drive anyone crazy."

Kyuubi grinned and Kurotsume laughed, and for a moment (Despite the Kyuubi's abnormal appearance) they looked like a normal boy and girl with a joke only they knew.

After the "joke's" effect wore off, Kurotsume got down to one knee. "I really need your help. I only ask that you follow my very simple plan, and then we will search for someone who can release you so that you may be at full power once again. After that, you would be free to do whatever you wish." She bowed her head.

Kyuubi took a deep breath. "There is no need to be here begging me…-" The two demons locked eyes "-When I've already accepted your offer."

A sharp gasp came from Kurotsume, as if she had not expected him to agree so quickly "Arigato."

"I want out of this kit. This isn't my place to stay. I want revenge on Konoha, and I can't do it in this state. You said you would make sure I could be unsealed after this, which is the only reason I'm agreeing."

Kurotsume stood, nodding "I understand."

"Come now. There is a place my kit has to himself. It's not at its cleanest, but it won't raise suspicion." With a cold, distant look, 'Naruto' headed off into the trees.

"Hai." 'Hinata' muttered, falling in step behind him.

-End of Chapter 8…? No, its 9, right?-

Oooooh –rubs non-excitant mustache in an evil way- A twist! So what do you think of that? Review are nice, and Thanks to you, I'm putting more detail in this story so that it could be understood easily and I can add to the twists and action.


	10. Controversies and Conversations

Hey you guys, Datte-chan here

Hey you guys, Datte-chan here. Fate has intervened so that you could get this chapter. In other words, the Power knocked out the internet (but not the cable and phone for some reason) and since there was nothing on T.V., I thought I would just go ahead with the chapter. (Despite my fears of storms x.X) So here you go.

Naruto isn't mine!

What is mine is a shirt that has Brian (the dog from family guy) in a banana suit that says "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" its only the most awesome shirt... EVER!

--

"Would this be a bad time to ask what's going on?" Shikamaru asked. His hands fell to his side, the shadow attached to Kiba forcing him to do the same.

Sasuke took a gasping breath, and it hurt to breathe. He slowly sat up, glaring in Kiba's direction. "He tried to kill me." He said, his voice raspy. Shikamaru's eyebrows rose slightly, if any. Sasuke didn't know whether Shikamaru was trying to hide his surprise… or if it seemed like he wasn't surprised at all.

Kiba barked out a laugh "Oh really? I was merely training with you. A surprise attack, to see if Naruto was right about how powerful you were."

Sasuke grew angry. "You must be fucking kidding me Inuzuka." Shakily, the boy rose to his feet. "You, Shino, and Neji attacked me, and were planning to kill me."

Shikamaru stood there silently, his face unreadable as he gazed at the two boys.

Kiba didn't struggle against the Justsu that was held by Shikamaru, although he did start to get a little antsy from staying still too long, But that was normal for Kiba… that was normal for almost anyone here. "You think too highly of yourself Uchiha. It was a genjutsu. I'm not sure what you saw, because my training isn't totally up to date, but I placed you under a genjutsu before I arrived, so I could have a better chance, ya know?"

"Lying. He's lying." Sasuke said, half believing that Shikamaru would believe Kiba over him. Sasuke watched in part horror as the shadow receded from Kiba, and went back to his owner, but was pleasantly surprised to hear Shikamaru say "I think that you, who claim to be Kiba is lying."

Kiba spun on them. "Are you kidding me? I defeat the great Uchiha, and all of a sudden, I'm an imposter? That's bull!"

"Even though it helped me see what was wrong, even if a little bit, I wouldn't have believed anything you said." Shikamaru said firmly.

"And why the hell not?" Kiba asked, angrily.

A whimper and a weak growl came from beside Shikamaru, which got everyone's attention. There stood Akamaru, barking at his so called master.

"I'm not sure what told me something was up." Shikamaru said, as if the dog wasn't there. "It could have been the 'bizarre genjutsu' Sasuke had been under, or maybe it's the fact that Akamaru has being acting weird and actually led me to you, or it may have been the fact that I saw you about to kill Sasuke. Take your pick."

Sasuke smirked slightly. "Who are you, why are you here, and Where is Kiba? The real Kiba?"

Kiba slowly drew a Kunai. " Alright, I may have been caught, but I'm only one, right?. And surly Kiba's life means more to you all than my life means for my master-" In another bizarre turn of events, Kiba put the kunai up to his neck, a joyous look in his eyes. "-Right?!"

The air was tight with tension, No one daring to move. Kiba continued to hold the sharp object up to his neck. "If I go, Kiba goes with me. My master wont mind the sacrifice." Kiba grinned, looking happier and happier with each moment that ticked by slowly. "What's wrong boys? Come and get me, I dare you."

There was sudden movement, in which both Sasuke and Kiba saw Shikamaru's shadow racing for Kiba, only to have Kiba back up a couple of feet. "Did you think that would work on me again? You're not that smart Nara. If you doubted me, you shouldn't of released me."

Shikamaru groaned, then looked bored. "The only reason I didn't keep my shadow on you is because it would have wasted chakra. Besides, I wasn't trying to catch you, I was trying to move me into the right spot."

Kiba pointed at his kunai at Shikamaru "I don't know what your planning Nara, but whatever it is-" Kiba's eyes widen before two abnormally large hands sandwiched the Inuzuka, causing the boy to fall unconscious fairly quickly. The Large hands turned back to normal size before Choji appeared cracking his knuckles. "I got him."

"Yea" Shikamaru said, sighing. "You might have killed him too."

"Ah, that was too hard wasn't it?"

Sasuke stared at them blinking, then down at the dog, who was licking Kiba's face, worried. He was snapped out of his daze when he noticed Shikamaru has asked him something.

"So Neji, Shino and Kiba attacked you?"

Sasuke Nodded at this, and Choji's eyes widened slightly. "Why were they attacking you?"

"I think…" Sasuke said, hesitantly at first. "I think they were keeping me from something… from a Kurotsume."

"A Black Fang?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not a thing. A person."

"So Neji, Shino, and Kiba attacked you to protect this 'Kurotsume' person. And it's at the Team 7 training grounds?" Choji asked.

"…Crap." Sasuke said sharply. "I don't know who Kurotsume is, but I do know that Naruto might still be at the training grounds. He may be in danger."

"Alright then." Shikamaru said quietly. "Sasuke, you go check the training grounds for Naruto, and I'll check the ramen stand. Choji, you make sure Kiba and Akamaru get to the hospital safely, then get to the Hokage's. We have to tell her what might be going on."

Sasuke nodded, and took off for the training grounds. Shikamaru and Choji nodded at each other soon before Shikamaru took off too.

"Ok Akamaru, lets get your friend off to the hospi-" Choji blinked a couple of times "What are you doing?" He asked the dog, currently busy pulling at something on Kiba's neck. The odd shaped jewel necklace came off with a simple snap. Choji didn't really get a good look at the mysterious necklace, because moments later, Akamaru bit clear though it.

--

"How does he stand to live in a place like this?" Kurotsume asked, choosing to stay close to the door should something that shouldn't be alive suddenly move.

There is no need to really describe Naruto's place, it was dirty was usual, with clothes and empty packets of ramen and other food spread along the floor in piles. While Kurotsume had never seen such a mess, it was a paradise… for roaches.

Kyuubi shrugged, normal movements becoming easier for him. "My kit has dealt with harsh treatments because of me. This is his haven. He just doesn't clean that often."

"And you are ok with this?"

"I couldn't care less."

Kurotsume chose her steps carefully as she made her way over to the table that lie in the middle of the room. It was cleaner than most other things in the apartment. She took a seat and cleared her throat, trying to defend some of her pride she has just lost, feeling the Kyuubi's eyes on her. "About the plan…"

"Yes…" Said the Kyuubi, preferring to lean on a wall. "What about the plan?"

"Well, with each of my followers that posses the ninja you see around you, I get more power also. The first three you know as Kiba, Neji, and Shino were tests. I was planning to get more power until I could finally posses the Hokage…"

"But now that you've found me, it's changed?"

"Changed? Why yes it has changed. The main difference is that we don't have to wait for me to try and get some of my other followers in here before I go for the Hokage. If together, we can weaken her enough so that I could posses her or at least we can hold her hostage. Then we're that much closer to getting you unsealed."

"We don't have to wait? Are we heading in tonight?"

"No, we can't. I managed this all today, and it takes up more chakra than it seems. I need rest."

"So which night are we going in?"

Kurotsume seemed a bit surprised "Why the Night, if I may ask?"

"We're taking her by surprise, correct?" Kyuubi asked, a bit annoyed if anything.

"Why yes, but if you clean up your act, we could simply ask to see the Hokage privately. We don't have to unnecessarily sneaking around."

"Clean up my act?" Kyuubi asked, making Naruto's eyebrows rise "Do you realize you just made your 3 ninjas enemies to this village by attacking the Uchiha?"

Kurotsume looked hurt, but only for a moment. Then she looked distant. "I understand my carelessness. I was only talking about your appearance, Kyuubi-san." She stood and walked to him, hesitating before gingerly placing her hands on his face. Red eyes looked down at her, wondering what she could possibly be doing. She then stepped back, her smile returning "Although red eyes looks better on the boy, you couldn't possibly leave this place looking that way." She grabbed a mirror and held it up to show the demon what she did. He now looked just like Naruto, minus the expression. His eyes were a bit different too. Instead of being the bright sky blue, his eyes were a bit dark, and looked almost purple if you looked close enough.

Suddenly, the mirror dropped from Kurotsume's hand, shattering on the floor. She took a ragged gasp, then another, grabbing at her chest as she fell to her knees. She shakily looked up at Kyuubi, who's gaze stared down at her, almost like he was unimpressed. He made no movement or no facial expressions to show he was surprised, worried, or was going to help her, he only gave her a long stare.

After a few moments, gripping the counter, she rose to her feet. "Sorry." She managed to get out. "The one you know as Kiba…" She grabbed at the Necklace similar to Kiba's that hung around her neck, containing the real Naruto and Hinata. "He's been discovered, and is no longer possessed, damn it."

"So it works both ways… They give you power, but should something happen to them to the point where they can no longer posses the person you chose for them, you feel pain too." Kyuubi said, his voice flat.

Still using the counter for support, Kurotsume nodded. "I… am going back to the Hyuuga residence. I will see you in the morning, and we'll go over basically what we need to do."

With a nonchalant nod, Kyuubi saw Kurotsume once again protect her pride by walking out the door, trying not to seem like an injured pup, but he could tell what had happened had just scarred her in someway. He paced around Naruto's apartment, not in the mood for sleep. He had counted up to 23 laps around the room before he got distracted by the offer made to him not too long ago. After so many years, he would be free…-

_Knock Knock Knock_, there was someone at the door. Frowning, Naruto opened the door to see Shikamaru standing there, hands on his hips

"Hey Nara!" Kyuubi said with much enthusiasm "What brings you by?"

"Well I was looking for you. We were actually. You seen anything weird today? Someone named Kurotsume?"

The Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. How much did those idiots say around the Uchiha? "No, no one by that name, why?"

"We'll there's something wrong. Someone attacked Sasuke on his way to the team 7 training grounds, claiming to protect some Kurotsume person, but when we checked it out, there was only a shredded shirt, and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Yea, I messed up my shirt during training, so I came home to get a new one, and ended up just staying here for the day. You told the Hokage yet?"

"I'm… I'm trying to." Shikamaru said. He looked worried. "I think that Neji and Shino attacked Choji today while he was trying to get Kiba to the hospital. Sasuke was attacked again before he reached town, and now neither of them can talk to say what they've seen; they're both unconscious. I know I'm next, so I need you to tell the Hokage that a 'Kurotsume' is somewhere in the village, and to keep a close eye on Hinata."

"Hinata? Why her?"

"Well, her teammates and her cousin are going around attacking people, but I just spoke to her and she seemed normal. She may be a next target, either her or Lee looking at the patterns."

Kyuubi grinned "Yea, I'll be sure to tell the old hag, just don't get yourself killed."

Shikamaru laughed dryly "I'll try not to. Goodnight Naruto."

"Night."

Shikamaru left, hands in his pockets, scared out of his mind.

Naruto stood on the balcony where the entrance to his apartment (and others) lies. After he was sure that Shikamaru is gone, he said something in a bored tone "I know you're there."

Shino (Who was standing under the balcony) now stood on the balcony, his form eclipsing the moonlight. "Kurotsume-sama told me to keep watch and find out what information Nara had."

"The only real reason she told you to come is that should something happen, you would take the fall, not I or her."

"Maybe" Shino said "Your point?"

"You don't care?"

"No Kyuubi, I don't. Kurotsume-sama gave me a second chance at life, this is the least I could do."

"and if you die, just as 'Kiba' did?"

"I would have been glad to serve under her. Do you know what I am? What I, 'Neji' and 'Kiba' are? We are lost souls, murdered and chained to this earth. She gathered us together, made us a part or something big, and if we die, we would die with a purpose, and be allowed release. You almost ruined that."

"Oh I did?" Kyuubi asked innocently.

"You wouldn't help her, all those years ago. She had to leave us, leave our tortured souls to lie there and rot for eternity. Luckily she came back. She came back to give you a chance at life, demon. You should be happy."

Kyuubi laughed at the boy's boldness. "She cares for tortured souls? How hospitable of her. You've got it all wrong Aburame, she is a despicable being, and you may find that out when you die. I am no one to talk, but she's not the faithful leader you've come to love. She, just like her master, preys on weak, and manipulates the strong to work out in her favor. Did she even give you a name, Aburame?"

Shino avoided the question. "Kurotsume-sama has no master."

Kyuubi grinned. "Be gone Aburame, you have no use here."

"Kurotsume is doing this for the good of everyone, and I came and will follow her completely."

"Be gone Aburame" Kyuubi said again, a growl rising in his throat. Shino glared at him, but Kyuubi could smell the fear.

"I will stand by her side, doing what she deems fit, even if it involves someone like you."

Kyuubi made Naruto's voice as deep and menacing as he could "Once again I say be gone. I would hate to have to explain to the boy's father how his body was found in the local dump, mangled. That would be a most unfortunate death, wouldn't it?"

A small gasp left Shino's mouth, barely hearable to those not expecting it. Shino glared at him, where as a simple grin lit up Naruto's face. With a scowl, Shino disappeared off into the night.

--

Epic, no?

Before, there was no conversation between Shino and The Kyuubi, I just felt like adding it.

All though the story, I would sometimes use Naruto's name for Kyuubi and Hinata for Kurotsume, and this chapter, I tried not to, but I really didn't like it, because when you used the body's name, even though it's someone else controlling it, it makes the situation more real. These things are coming out of Naruto's mouth, but if I keep on saying "Kyuubi" instead of "Naruto" I just get the mental image of the big fox talking, and not the mental image of Naruto being frightening. So realize that from now on, I will be calling the Kyuubi both "Kyuubi" and "Naruto" and the same with Kurotsume and Hinata. Don't worry though, You'll know when the real Hinata and Naruto are speaking! Thanks for reading! And as an added bonus, what I'll start doing is replying to every single review this chapter, because of it's popularly, which I owe to all of you. XD thanks!


	11. Just as Planned

Hey peoples. I'm working hard to make sure you get this chapter, I hope you know that. Yes, I could have typed it Sunday night, but I was watching the NY Giants football. My dad's team, and seeing how he just picked up another job to make sure my sisters and I have a little money every now and then, I felt obliged to watch it. Hey, but you're still getting your chapter, aren't you?

To the disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine genius. Anyone who assumes so may now smash their skull in with a hammer. X3

--

Naruto looked up at Hinata, his eyes blank as he smiled. "Hey Hinata!"

Hinata was crying silently, holding Naruto's head in her lap. She sniffed. "H-hello Naruto."

She had no clue what was happening to Naruto, and the fact that there were two demons running around trying to take over Konoha in their bodies wasn't the best thing either. Naruto…. It seemed like he was loosing it. He was slowly but surely becoming unaware of his surroundings… of their… alarming situation. This had been the 3rd time he had 'noticed' Hinata was holding him, and had said hi to her. Hinata was scared.

Four paws padded up to them slowly and leisurely "Well hello you two. How is our Kyuubi container doing this fine morning?"

Morning? It was morning? Of what day? How long had Naruto and she been here? "W-what did you do to him?" Hinata gathered the boy close to her, who had smiled at the wolf.

"Me? I did nothing child." The wolf circled them, bearing all of its teeth in what could be a smile. "It's the container's soul, longing to either go back to it's body, or go where the rest of the dead humans go, if he is human anyway."

"He is human! He's human just like me! The Kyuubi doesn't make him any less human… And I-I don't understand what you mean!" Hinata took a shaky breath.

"Calm yourself. Souls are either with the body, or with the other dead souls in where ever they go. When they are stuck on the earth, between these two places, they sort of… lock down, mentally. That's what happened to the lost souls that work for me, and that's what's happening to your friend. It's so simple. Plant a few memories here and there, and once they feel they belong, they'll listen to anything you say."

Kurotsume's muzzle was inches from Naruto's face, her hot breath making Naruto blink and pull away. "If I wanted to, I could make Naruto here work for me, just by telling him a simple story…"

Hinata covered Naruto's ears with her hands quickly "I won't let you!"

"Oh, I wasn't being serious dear child. It would be too much work." Kurotsume tossed her head back in a laugh. "I must save my strength for today. It's very important that I do you know, if I wish to face your beloved Hokage and live." Kurotsume circled them once more before heading the way she came. "See you around, perhaps. I understand you aren't going though what your friend is because you are close enough to your body, but I wonder how long it _would_ take for you to end up 'mentally gone'?" With a chuckle, the wolf was gone. Hinata took her hands from Naruto's ears, and he looked up at her, his eyes wide and empty and he smiled.

"Hi Hinata!"

Hinata's shoulders shook, fresh tears falling. With a sad smile, she replied. "Hello, Naruto-kun."

--

Hinata's eyes opened to the bright sun, and grimaced. "Does Hinata endure this everyday?" The wolf in ninja's clothing rose out of her bed. It was today. It would be today that she proves to Orochimaru that she was no failure. With a devilish grin, she got dressed and headed out into Konoha. The land hidden in the leaves… Her new kingdom. Neji was there to meet her at the gate of the Hyuuga compound.

"Have you slept well Lady Kurotsume?" He said only loud enough for her to hear. At this she nodded nonchalantly

"Have you any reports?"

Neji walked along side her as she left the compound. "Well Kiba is lost to us, but he won't be up anytime soon. Sasuke, Choji, and Shikamaru have also been… silenced. This has of course sparked a huge case. The ANBU are crawling everywhere. Shino and I cleaned up as much as we could before getting out of there."

"And where is Shino now?"

"I was at the scene, under Henge as an ANBU, messing up the crime scene and giving wrong directions." Came a voice behind them both. Hinata and Neji kept on walking, Shino now following close behind. "I have also put Akamaru away so he cannot come in contact with the other Inuzukas. I assure you that Akamaru is safe, but hidden away well."

"Shino, I could not care less, but thank you."

Shino looked down; eyebrows furrowed before he opened his mouth and muttered a question.

"Shino, I know you must keep up the appearance of the boy you've possessed, but I can't understand you with that collar in the way.

"Sorry, I was asking if I had a name-"

Hinata cut him off "Naruto!" She calmly but quickly made her way over to the blonde as Neji slowly turned to Shino, eyebrow raised.

"What was that question about."

Shino was silent for a moment as they got closer to the pair. "Not that I don't trust her, I'm willing to follow Kurotsume-sama to the ends of the earth, but Kyuubi brought up the point that she never gave us a name. Or at least, I don't think she did. I was just asking."

Neji looked thoughtful. "That is true, but we shall not ask while Lady Kurotsume is in such a good mood. Perhaps after the invasion."

Shino nodded as they walked up to Hinata and Naruto, the latter of the two looking at them strangely. "Are they really going to follow us?"

"No, they were telling me of the news around Konoha. They will wait for us to be done, and keep lookout for reinforcements."

Naruto nodded "I see. Well let us go. I want to get this over with a soon as possible. I want my form back."

All 4 kids looked up at the Hokage building that stood before them. Both Hinata and Naruto stepped forward, heading inside the building. Neji and Shino gave each other a long look before going to their positions.

--

Shizune and Ton ton blinked at the two children who nearly ran her over in the hallway. "Where are you go-

"

Shizune gasped sharply, as she looked down, and saw Naruto's fist get her swiftly in the stomach shortly before she felt it. She doubled over and fell to the floor

"Sorry." Kyuubi said, cracking his knuckles. "I got a little excited."

Kurotsume chuckled before they continued up the steps. Within moments, they were both standing before the door that belonged to Tsunade's office. They looked at each other.

"Would you like honors, Kyuubi-san?"

Orange chakra surrounded him, turning his purplish eyes back to their "normal" bright red. Holding out a hand with sharp claws, a ball of blue began to form in it.

"Impressesive."

"Learned from the 3rd sannin himself."

"Ha, Orochimaru was right. Despite his strange demeanor, Jiraiya isn't so bad after all."

And on that note, Kyuubi pushed his Rasengan into the door, breaking it to pieces, and revealing the fifth Hokage sitting at her desk, calmly glaring at the both of them.

"Hello Hokage." Hinata said with a small smile.

--

Sakura was reading a clipboard on Nara Shikamaru, sighing and wondering who could have done such a thing to him. She walked into his room began to check on him. He lay there looking completely normal, but in actuality under a sleep-induced genjutsu, or so the clipboard read. "This must me one heck of a genjutsu if no one can release him from it." She frowned "Him… and Choji… and even Sasuke…. And now even Kiba!" She shook her head, and untied his hair, planning to examine his head to make sure there weren't any blunt objects involved, when she noticed something.

'Huh?'

Sakura pulled a piece of folded up paper that appeared to be hidden in Shikamaru's hair and stared at it before she began reading. "To who ever picks up this paper. If you're reading this, I should most likely be in the hospital right now. In case I am unable to answer read further."

Sakura frowned even more if that was possible. She read on.

"Quickly gather Lee and whoever is left of the Konoha 12, and go after these people…" Sakura trailed off, reading the rest of the paper silently. A hand flew up to her mouth in silent horror. She tossed aside the clipboard, pocketed the note, and ran out of the room.

She had to find everyone and fast!

---End---Of---Chapter---

And once again Nara unexpectedly saves the day. Seriously, it came to a surprise to me too! Because of bad mental planning, Shino ended up in 2 places at once, so I had to improvise… And for the sake of you all, I'll start on the next chapter soon as I'm finished with this one, Kay? Datte-chan loves you! R&R!


	12. All That Was Perfect Gone Wrong

Hey! How are you all? Here's the chapter!

Man! I mean, I typed this up DAYS ago, but it got stuck on this computer when the internet went down... this was finished on the 25th for goodness sake. oh well, on with the story.

Naruto is not mine, thanks.

--

Tsunade sat with deadly patience. "Kyuubi… And…" She looked over at Hinata "A friend of yours I'm sure."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other before Hinata stepped forward. "Kurotsume."

"I see." Tsunade said, her hands clasped before her mouth. "Mind telling me why you possessed Hinata before I am forced to reseal him and extract you?"

Hinata laughed. "Dear Tsunade, you _are_ as foolish and sarcastic as I've heard."

Tsunade kept her demeanor cool. "Heard from whom?"

"Why, your teammate, Orochimaru. You remember him, right?"

"So you are a false demon after all, your chakra is different than those of a real demon." She calmly gestured to Kyuubi, who only stared at them both.

Hinata bristled in anger, but took a deep breath. "A false demon? In this state I could destroy you Tsunade."

Kyuubi opened his mouth. "But you aren't going to destroy her because we _need_ something from her, correct?"

"Yes, I understand that Kyuubi-san, but if she resisted…"

Kyuubi glared. "If she resisted… _what_, Kurotsume? What was the point of me coming here, of me helping you? If…" he trailed off.

"Yes, I understand, but if push comes to shove, we will find another way-"

Naruto's red chakra swirled around him as he simply stepped towards the Hokage and Hinata. Both females (if… Kurotsume could be counted as a female) stiffened.

--

"No, Tsunade-sama isn't taking anyone right now; she's in an important meeting." Neji recited to another citizen that had wandered up to the entrance of the Hokage building. Sometimes being important had a bit of a bad side (If not plain annoying side). For several moments, his mind would drift off, wondering what _his _actual name was. Surly Kurotsume would tell them, right?

Neji covered his head, for suddenly it was raining glass. Out of nowhere, Kurotsume landed in her feet in front of him, but was forced to kneel from the impact of the jump. Neji gaped in shock. "K-Kurotsume-sama!" He stammered. He helped her up, and shortly after, Shino ran over, asking what was going on.

Hinata stared at them, revealing the side of her face currently swelling and bleeding and what looked like a hand mark around her neck. "We need to go." She said darkly. Shino and Neji stared at her. It was Neji who spoke up.

"Lady Kurotsume, what happened?"

"Trouble, that's what happened." She started to run, ignoring the shocked looks of the surrounding ninja and citizens. Shino and Neji sped after her.

"Kurotsume, what of Kyuubi?" Shino asked.

"_Damn_ him to _hell_!" She yelled. Neji and Shino knew to ask no further. They instead ran and ran. The plan now was to escape now, plan later. Half way to the gate however…

"Neji! Shino! Hinata! You must stop!"

The 3 'ninja' froze as Lee jumped down from the top of a building, landing in front of them. He looked determined. "Who ever you three are must leave these three at once. Is shall not let you pass! You have hurt too many people, and you have no right to use them like this!" Lee got in a defensive position.

Hinata growled. "It's seems as if we are surrounded." Neji and Shino turned to see Ino and Tenten behind them, also ready to attack. The Group of three took a leap over Lee, and started to run, with Tenten, Ino, and Lee soon following close behind.

"We'll have to stop and take them on; I want to get rid of them… I want-" Hinata faltered in her steps lightly, but kept up her running.

"Lady Kurotsume, what ever happened up in the Hokage's office has left you more injured than you thought. And also, you aren't thinking clearly. The point right now is to get out." Neji explained.

Hinata sighed. "You're right Neji, We must get out. Obviously though, they will catch up before we get out. I'm not running at my fastest. Maybe if we can just fight them long enough to handicap them…"

"No, Lady Kurotsume, I will take them on." Shino said after his bout of silence.

"Shino…" Hinata muttered. "I Tha-" She was cut off.

"No." Shino said strongly. "Not Shino. I want a name. A real name. It's the only thing I'll ever ask."

Hinata looked panicked for a moment. "A name? This isn't the time for this-" She was grabbed by the arm, effectively stopping all three from running. Hinata and Neji stared at Shino in shock.

"A name, please." Shino said lowly "Please, Lady Kurotsume."

"Your name… Is Kansai." Hinata confessed.

Whether the name was real or not, it didn't matter to Shino. "Kansai, huh?" a light grin lit up his face, as he bowed to Hinata and gently kissed her hand. "It's been a pleasure serving you." He let go of her, then looked a Neji, and an understanding was passed between them. _'Protect her.'_

Neji smirked. "Kansai… try not to get yourself killed, we're meeting up outside the gate. Come on Lady Kurotsume, we must take out leave."

Hinata looked at Shino and nodded slightly before running off again. Neji was behind her.

Shino turned to the 3 people approaching and sighed lightly, knowing that he wouldn't see Lady Kurotsume ever again, even if he would win the fight. "Lady Kurotsume does not need a servant that would doubt her for even a moment."

"Shino!" Tenten called out.

"The others are getting away!" Ino yelled, pointed. Lee Ino and Tenten were forced to stop when Shino sent several aimed kunai in their direction.

"It's not Shino." The boy with glasses replied casually. "It's Kansai. And you are not allowed to go after her."

"What do you mean not allowed?" Ino asked, glaring at him.

Shino… or rather, Kansai looked at all of them, swinging a kunai around in his hand. "You'll have to go though me first."

--End of Chapter—

I'm not sure I understand the point of Shino… uh… Kansai wanting a name, but I thought that 'interaction' was needed. Or whatever.

Please understand that ShinoxHinata or rather KansaixKurotsume is not a pairing DX you don't know how many stories I have to go check to make sure no one took anything as a pairing! It's insane, and it's quite annoying. In fact, in one of my other stories, someone took Sakura and Gaara being on a mission together (with 4 –count em- 4 other ninjas) as being a GaaraSakura paring, even though at no time in the chapter was 'Gaara' and 'Sakura' next to each other in a sentence. Also, at no time did she talk to Gaara in the chapter. She talked to Naruto, and heck, she talked to Shino, but she did not at any time talk to Gaara, so I want to understand why the heck someone would put 'GaaraSakura rules' ?! -Sigh- sorry, that kind of thing is one of my pet peeves of fan fiction writing.

This is not a NejixHinata/Kurotsume either. If any pairing, it's pretty much NarutoHinata. Or even slightly one-sided KurotsumexKyuubi

Neji and Shino/Kansai were showing loyalty, not affection. There's a difference, thanks. Anyways…

Ooooooooooh! I cut this chapter in half to add to the suspense, ha ha! The story is almost over… and I feel horrible for hurting Hinata!!! T.T' I'm gonna have to make it up to her in some way…


	13. 15 Minutes

Hey you guys, I have a new goal. I only have a max of 2-3 chapters left, so I plan on finishing Wolf Prey before the year is over. I've been typing up this story since April of this year, so I wanted to finish it before the next. One of my New Years resolution was to finish a story, and I do it before the year is over, I would have accomplished something! It's really important to me, because it would be the first non-one-shot story I finished! Ever! I just want to thank you all right now for supporting my story this much (which is what pushed me to finish!) I've fallen head over heels for this story because it's popularity (Sorry, I sound like such a dork, right?)

Anyways, enough of my rambling, lets continue!

Naruto is not mine, although I wish it was.

--

_A single punch flew and the room was rocked with shocked silence soon after Hinata hit the wall from the sheer force. Tsunade stood up, ready for anything… almost anything..._

_"W-what?" Hinata finally asked, putting a shaky hand up to her face. Her cheek was already slightly larger than it was seconds ago, and she was bleeding. "Kyuubi…"_

_Naruto laughed, a bitter laugh. "Oh how you change so quickly…" The smile was dropped and replaced with a stony glare. "You, Kurotsume, have just made me realized why we demons don't work together."_

_Hinata took a breath, trying to play it cool, but she was shaking. Tsunade gripped her desk. Should she jump in and save the day? But save who? From who? Tsunade dared not move, the tension was apparent, and the wrong movements could set off something worse._

_"We would never agree first of all. It's a wonder how we got anything done. Second of all… we have to much pride. I let it get to me that I 'might' be freed from this container." Kyuubi took his time, advancing on the fallen figure slowly. "I'll start from scratch, and I'll find my own way back to the top. Unfortunately, this no longer includes you."_

_Kyuubi grabbed and held Kurotsume, by Hinata's neck, against the large glass window of Tsunade's office. His chakra swirled around him dangerously._

_Despite the pain on her neck, Hinata managed a smile. "I've come too far to even let you get in my way, Kyuubi."_

_Naruto's ear's twitched, the distinct sound of a a paper bomb ringing in them. He dropped her and backed off, to avoid the explosion of glass that soon followed._

_--  
_

Smoked cleared, and silence followed Kurotsume's ... "sudden departure". Kyuubi watched out the window for a moment or two before turning back to Tsunade. "Call them off, I'm going after her alone."

"Excuse me?" Tsunade said, almost surprised that she was being talked to after all of this.

"There are 2 Anbu outside this door, and plenty more downstairs, 8 of them, all waiting for your order. Call them off."

Tsunade glared at him "Why should I believe that you'll go after her yourself? How do i know you two aren't trying to escape?"

"Are you listening to yourself? I just told you why I'm no longer working with her. and do you think we're that stupid to show ourselves to you, then try to escape? Do you even know how long Hinata's been possessed?"

"..."

"I'm going after her. She has my kit, and she really annoys me, I'm going to get rid of her."

"Then, what, do you expect me to just hang around and do nothing while she tries to escape with 3 of my top genin?"

"Did I not just tell you? I don't work well with others..."

"W-well fine. I send my ANBU after you if you don't come back in... 25 minuets."

Kyuubi stared at her with wild eyes, before he simply grinned and started to back up towards the broken window. "Make it 15."

He simply let himself fall from the window, and slowly out of Tsunade's sight, until he was nothing but an orange speck on the roof tops.

--  
Ino had captured Shino within her justu, letting the other two go after their teammate and their teammate's cousin, all with their own sort of injury.

Ino smiled warily from Shino's body, watching her body lean on a wall, stomach bleeding slightly.

"Just like 2 days ago." She muttered in his voice. just then, something occurred to her. She felt the people she possessed, and there was no Shino, just... Kansai.

'Kansai?' She asked mentally. "Where is Aburame Shino? the guy you possessed?"

'That is no bushiness of yours! Now leave me at once.' He commanded back at her. 'This wasn't supposed to happen! I have to protect Lady Kurotsume!'

"Sorry, that's not going to happen." She said out loud. Then... she got this really bad feeling....

'Lady Kurotsume, I WILL protect you until I die.' Suddenly, Ino felt them, dozens, maybe hundreds of them, on the back of Shino's hand. Hundreds of bugs, that is.

She gasped. "My chakra! Oh! ew! ew! Get them off!" Shino (Ino) said very un-Shino like. She quickly crossed Shino's fingers and shouted "Release!" ,escaping the chakra eating bugs.

She only had moments to dodge Shino descending on her, once she was back in her own body. She rolled over backwards to avoid him, wincing because of her cut stomach.

Kansai stood, Bugs by the dozen flying around him "I know that this isn't quite the number of bugs within Shino, but before now, I couldn't control any of them. He raised his arms, the bugs raising with them. "Lets try them out, shall we?"

Ino backed up slowly, taking her kunai out, mind gears rolling for a plan, but receiving none. "Damn, where's Shikamaru when you need him?" she muttered to himself.

Kansai had just sent the first wave of bugs when a smoke screen filled the area.

"What the-" Ino asked, before she heard sounds of a struggle where Shino was standing moments before. Ino thought fight or flight when she heard her name called out to her. "Ino!"

"Ino, Tsunade's calling you off an sending in the ANBU! Go Report in to her!"

"What about Shino?"

"He escaped, but it's okay, a trap's been set for him and the others."

"Right. I'll go to Tsunade now."

"Okay."

Ino hopped onto the nearest building and sped away, just as the smoke cleared. The now smoke-less alleyway reveled Kansai, stomach down. One of Kyuubi's hands was over his mouth, and the other held both of Shino's arms behind him with unparalleled strength.

"Have you heard the news? I'm getting rid of your master." Kyuubi said plainly, dropping his Naruto voice. He reached for Shino's neck and grabbed the necklace that was tied around it, inspecting the jewel shape closely. "Now, if this thing makes any since, breaking it should get rid of you, right?"

Kansai was silent.

Kyuubi waved the thing in front of Shino's face "Well, Aburame? What do you have to say about this?"

"Two things..." Kansai looked up at Kyuubi as best as he could, then at the jewel infront of his face. "First thing. You were wrong. Lady Kurotsume does care, and She did give me a name. It's Kansai. And Second..." Kansai latched onto the bottom half of the jewel. He managed to grin. "I won't give you the satifaction of getting rid of me yourself."

It was the last thing Kansai ever said, because he simply bit the jewel in half.

---

Hinata and Neji ran over various rooftops and though various streets, all out to avoid any ninja or anyone that would bother to notice Hinata's quite noticeable injury.

"Damn, Kansai wasn't able to hold all of them back very long." Neji said.

"It was to be expected, it being three on one, and they all being recently trained ninja. I expected a bit more though. I-"

Hinata went blank for a second, and she fell, midst her running. Neji with lighting fast speed, caught her, but as a result was sent down to the ground with her. Neji tried to calm Kurotsume down, because she was hyperventilating and gripping to Neji's arm tightly.

"Kansai..." She gaped, looking up at the sky

"Kurotsume-sama.... Kurotsume, you've got to go! You've got to escape, even if I don't, please...

Kurotsume's breathing slowed and she regained focus in her eyes. Her confused look was pointed towards two determined eyes of the same color.

"Neji, no, You're the only one I have left."

Neji smiled, a bit of a smirk showing though. "I can't let Kansai go down in blazing glory and not do anything about it." Neji bowed to her then Led her into an alleyway that had a large wall that prevented anyone from getting to the other side, which had an opening.

"Up and over." Muttered Neji, linking his hands together in front of her. Silently Hinata agreed, placing one foot within his grasp. Neji, with all of his might, forced her weight upward, helping her reach the top of the wall. There Hinata stared at Neji for a moment, before turning and jumping down the other side of the wall. Neji, in the meanwhile, ran out of the Alleyway, nearly knocking Tenten and Lee over. Neji backed up, frowning. "It doesn't have to be this way. If you would just let Kurotsume escape..."

"Let Kurotsume escape?!" Tenten exclaimed angrily. "Do you realize that she's putting people's lives in danger? We can't let her escape."

"No, It is our duty as Ninja to bring Hinata back." Lee said, getting in a fighting position. "And to bring you back as well."

Neji glared at them. "I may not know of Neji's fighting style, but I was able to fight in my past life. Les see what I can do in this body."

--

Kyuubi knew that he has wasted time taunting Shino, and he really was getting annoyed at all of this, so as he approached Gai's team from above, he knew that this was going to be a lot quicker. He threw down he smoke bomb and grabbed Neji forcefully, Pulling him up to a near by roof.

Neji looked at him, bewildered, then tried to snatch away the arm stuck in Kyuubi's grip, to no avail.

"You're out of luck Neji." Kyuubi said. Below them, Lee and Tenten was heard.

"He escaped!"

"I've masked our chakra..." Kyuubi muttered to him.

"He must have gone this way!" Tenten pointed past the alleyway. "Lets go Lee!"

Kyuubi and Neji watched as Lee and Tenten sped away, then Kyuubi snatched the necklace from around Neji's neck with lightning speed. Neji went to grab it back, but then he found Kyuubi was stepping on his arm to prevent this.

"Really, no one should keep such valuable things just out in the open. Anyone could just walk by and take it." After becoming bored with inspecting it, Kyuubi snapped it in half.

Neji stopped struggling. He became very still as he slipped off into unconsciousness.

"Kurotsume..." Kyuubi dropped the jewel pieces and took his foot off of Neji. He took one whiff of the air, and suddenly, he could tell exactly where she was.

and exactly where he was going to be very soon.

--End of Chapter--

The reason this chapter is called 15 Minuets is well, it basically takes place in 15 minuets. Kyuubi's just awesome like that.

Holy crap, this story is kicking my butt. I've been typing and typing and getting nowhere. I'm already like, almost a week off schedule! I must start the Next chapter right away! Please review, cause that would be nice.

wow, I think this might be my biggest/ second biggest chapter yet!


	14. You're Finished! The Final Showdown?

Aw man, every time I try and make a goal for myself something comes along and tries to screw me over (excuse my French) I'm gonna miss a chunk of December because I'm going to see mah Grandma. There's no over the river and though the woods though, just 5-6 hours on the Highway.

Anyways, I'm doing as much as I can before I leave, so that I can get this thing finished before the year is over. Also, if there are people out there (in my group of reviewers/ readers) that like AsumaKurenai, I got a cute Christmas thing going up if I can finish this in time.

Naruto isn't mine!

This is the final chapter. It annoys me on how I couldn't make it 15, but I can't risk trying to split the last two in half. Besides, I'm sure someone would kill me for cliff hangers stead of getting it over with X3

--  
Pain racked her body more than it ever had before. Kurotsume clutched the necklace around her neck. This pain she was feeling from losing Neji was almost too much. She could run no more. "The only choice is to fight..." She said breathlessly.

-

Hinata was feeling the pain too. She told herself she wouldn't cry, but she was so hurt and confused... Where was Kurotsume and her body now? Had they defeated the Hokage? Was the Hokage defeating them? Did Tsunade know what was going on; did she figure out that really wasn't her and Naruto? Was Kurotsume hurt, or is this what it felt like when she had been away from her body for so long?

Was she going mad? Would she end up like... Like...

She watched Naruto, who was now up and about walk around aimlessly, like he was looking for something.

Hinata let out a little cry, and she turned away from the blonde boy. This was hopeless.

"H-hinata?"

Hinata's head snapped up, and was surprised to find Naruto standing over her. "Naruto!"

"Hinata... it's so weird, like... one moment I know what I'm doing and the next... I'm so lost.... Help me, please..."

Hinata forced herself to her feet. "W-well... Kurotsume said that y-you act like that b-because you're so far f-from your body, but maybe... you're body's close?"

Naruto sat (well basically collapsed into a sitting positon) next to hinata. "Well that can't be good." He sighted. "Hinata... I... I have to tell you somthing... about the monster controling my body..."

Hinata looked confused. "w-what?"

"No, I have to do this.... If there was one person I know I had to tell before I died or anything, it was you. It started right when I was born...."

---A-few-moments-before.---

Kurotsume stood ready, kunai raised in a deserted part of town. The wind suddenly changed, and the wolf in Hinata suddenly picked up Kyuubi's sent and Chakra from a place very close to her.

"It's been a while, kurotsume..." Came Naruto's deepened voice.

"Not that long I'm sad to say." Kurotsume said lowly, being sure not to make any sudden movements as a hand snaked over her sholder and gingerly lifted the jewel so the Kyuubi could get a good look at it from behind the girl.

"Oh yes, its only be 15 minuets. Where has the time gone? Where are your two slaves that are supposed to be holding everyone back while you continued to make mistakes?"

With a cry, Kurostume swung around with her kunai, aiming for the throat that was there seconds ago. She waisted no time and ducked down, letting loose a sweep kick.

Kyuubi took two steps back and avoided the entire thing. "You're too slow. You were too slow before. But now that you've lost just about everything..."

"Quiet!" Kurotsume yelled at him. "I will not be stopped.... I will get away... and..."

"And what?"

"Aaugh!" Kurotsume jumped at him, kunai raised, and came back with her own blood splattered on her clothes.

Kyuubi twirled his bloodied kunai around his finger. "You attack me so blind.... This was bound to happen."

Kurotsume snatched the necklace off her neck and held it close to her mouth. The next step you take, I'll swallow it."

"Are you threatening me?" Kyuubi asked. "If you swallow that I'll simply have to get it won't I?"

"And you're willing to kill Hinata to do that?"

"Yes. I'm here to get my kit. If I have to kill someone else to get him back, then so be it."

"Why? Why would you go to such lengths just to save him?"

Kyuubi crossed his arms. "I want to start over. I want to know that if I escape this form, it would be completely because of me, not anything that you did. Besides, you tried to go against me earlier. I have to get rid of you to make sure you don't do it again."

"Here." She held out the jewel "it's not worth it. Take it"

Kyuubi walked up to Kurotsume and reached for the jewel, only to have Kurotsume stab him in the arm with the kunai in the other hand. For one, Kurotsume looked more surprised than Kyuubi.

"W-why would you fall for somthing like t-that?" She sounded more scared than confused. A shadow seemed to cover the blonde's eyes.

"Simply because..." He said in a hushed voice. "I grow tired of these games... Kurotsume!"

The force of The Kyuubi's chakra was so great, it knocked Kurotsume back, the wall of an abandoned building the only thing that stopped her. She dropped down to all fours, huffing. She looked up to see Kyuubi holding his hand out to the side, a ball forming it. The ball was white and blue, with Orange weaving it's way though it. "You're finished."

--

Hinata felt cold. It was the kind of cold you feel when you become frozen with fear. She hugged herself.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, looking at her closely. "Are you okay?"

"S-something's about to happen..." She blinked a few times. "Kurotsume is scared."

"Scared? scared of what?" Naruto asked, rasising an eyebrow.

Hinata looked over at Naruto. "S-scared... of you."

"Of me?"

"Of Kyuubi! N-naruto! Kyuubi's gonna kill her!"

Naruto jumped up. "What? How do you know?!"

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and closed her eyes. Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment more, then did the same. He could see though Hinata's eyes. Kyuubi was standing over them with the ball of wind and chakra. "The Rasengan!"

"You're finished." were the words that stuck out in Naruto mind. Then, he saw Kyuubi jump towards them.

"NO KYUUBI!" Naruto yelled. "STOP!"

There was a blood curdling scream, then an explosion.

---End---Of---Chapter---

Haha! I lied and changed my mind two seconds ago. I did make it into 2 chapters! There's one more chapter, because there was a cliff hanger I could not resist! sorry, but hey, I still plan on finishing this story before the year is over, so expect the other chapter later today or tomorrow. I wanna see reviews though people XD

Love you all: -Dattebayo girl!


	15. Final Chapter: The Aftermath

Okay, Okay, so this is the real ending to the story that I've worked so hard on to make sure you read. I hope you enjoy!

Naruto isn't mine...

Aw, this is the last chapter! T.T It makes me kinda sad, I love people commenting about the suspense.

--

Naruto woke up in complete darkness. "Hinata?" He looked around. "W-what happened?"

He walked around for a bit until he saw somthing that shouldn't have been there. "Kyuubi?!"

"Hello kit." The orange form spoke from the other side of a large gate.

"Kyuubi? What happened? Where am I?"

"Well, considering I am here, you should know the answer to the last question, but just wake up, and you'll see."

"Wake.... wake up?"

"Yes. Wake up, Kit."

--

Naruto found himself staring at the familiar white ceiling of the hospital. He had a wound on his arm that was wrapped up, but other than that he was unmarked.  
He sat up in the bed and looked around, before looking at his hands.... His hands?

"I'm back in my body?"

"Naruto, you're up!"

Naruto looked over to discover Sakura walking into the room, smiling slightly, but almost as if she was holding something back.

"Man Naruto, you were sleeping like a baby." Sakura said, laughing nervously.

Naruto didn't laugh. "Sakura, Where's Hinata?!" He asked the question so suddenly that it nearly made Sakrua flinch. When she then did not have an answer to give him, He jumped out of bed and ran out into the hallway.

"Kit, I..." Came the sound of Kyuubi from inside himself.

'You killed her didn't you?!' Naruto yelled back mentally. He ran down the hallway, calling out for her. "Hinata! Hinata where are you?!"

He turned a corner and ran right into the Hokage. Naruto fell back on his butt.

"Naruto?" Tsunade pulled him over to a corner and whispered harshly. "What are you doing? I just sealed you back up, you need to sleep to get your strength back!"

"Where's Hinata? I need to see her now!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut your mouth right now and sleep." Tsunade put two glowing fingers up to Naruto's forehead. Everything went black.

--

"Damn it all..." Naruto said, getting up in the complete darkness. He ran until he reached where Kyuubi was and banged on the bars of the door. "Why!?" He growled. "Why did you kill her?"

Kyuubi only watched him for a moment. "I didn't kill her."

Naruto looked up at him, confused. "What?"

"Did I stutter kit? I did not kill Hyuuga."

"T-then why was Sakura acting so strange?"

"Well, when you're a demon like me..." Kyuubi started off. "And you go to extract another demon, you can't exactly keep it neat..." The creature trailed off.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"I didn't kill Hyuuga, but she still has a chance of loosing her life."

Naruto was silent. "Kyuubi, wake me up. Do it now!"

"With pain?" Kyuubi asked, indifferent.

"Yes, whatever, just do it!"

The Kyuubi reached out for him though the bars.

--

Naruto sat up and doubled over in his bed, riding out the pain without making a sound. He then climbed out the window and used his chakra to walk on the side of the building. He peeked in window after window, avoiding nurses and doctors and using up what little chakra he had left to stick to the building. One of the last rooms on the top floor actually had the window open, so Naruto had to crawl inside before he ran out of chakra. He sat on the floor for a moment, till he heard a soft whimper from the corner of the seeming empty room.

Naruto gasped and ran over to see Hinata sleeping soundly, from her neck to her waist covered in bandages.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto whispered.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Naruto closely, trying to figure out who it was in the night darkness. "N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto hugged her softly, wary of any injuries she might of had. "I'm so glad you're okay...."

"S-she's gone Naruto-kun... K-Kurotsume is g-gone... for g-good, I can feel it." She slowly sat down. "Thanks to Kyuubi..."

"S-so you d-don't hate me...? for having the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, hesitantly

"N-No Naruto! I w-would n-never!"

Naruto smiled warmly "Thank you..." He suddenly collapsed. Hinata got out of bed and pulled him over to another bed, worried. "Naruto? are you okay??"

"The kit..." Came a disembodied voice "Has to rest after being resealed."

Hinata looked around. "Kyuubi? I... I have a question."

"Hmm?" the voice asked, sounding a bit interested.

"You... you hesitated... a couple of days ago... when you were about to kill Kurotsume... I felt it, that's why I didn't die..."

"Who says I hesitated, Hyuuga? Who says I didn't just change my mind at the last moment?" the creature sounded a bit upset. "Let my kit rest. Leave me in peace."

Hinata paused, nodded, and headed back to her bed.

--

Kyuubi watched for the next few days from behind Naruto's eyes. First Tsunade got the entire story, or as much as Hinata and Naruto could remember of their ordeal. No one dared to ask the Kyuubi himself, so they had to try and fill in the rest of the story based on clues and the experiences of Shino, Neji, and Kiba. Then, Tsunade declared the incident 'hidden' and came up with excuses for the explosion.

Kyuubi only stayed back and watched, always waiting for the right moment. He was going to escape... eventually...  
--The End--

There, I finished! I finally finished! I'm so glad! I hate how this chapter turned out, but I was being rushed, mom's trying to throw a last minute party. (literally, she decided yesterday.)

And I don't care that it might already be 2009 anywhere else, but as of now, its 7:59 pm, 12-31-2008.

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, and I hope you take a look at my other stories! Thanks for inspiring me to finish.

Also, Happy New Year!

-Dattebayo Girl


	16. What? Another Chapter? Sequel Announced!

Wolf Prey, Wolf Predator, the Hidden Chapter 16?!

I lied... again lol. I am doing a sequel. To be honest, I don't know when I'm starting it and what will happen, but I was so excited and surprised that two people asked for a sequel I couldn't resist. Think of this as a "Teaser Trailer" If you want, at this moment you may now Hum/Sing/Hop on Youtube and look up- dramatic trailer music. It'll be perfect X3 Hope you enjoy!

Naruto isn't mine, you should know by now!

--

"Tsunade-sama...." Shizune spoke. When Tsunade looked up at her half asleep, she continued. "The V.I.P. ... He was found dead."

"Found dead?!" Tsunade snapped awake. "Found dead where? It was a simple mission to get him from his village to ours!"

"He was found dead right outside our village gates."

"Damn, He had possible information about the Akatsuki." Tsunade slammed a fist on her desk. A large crack went though it. "Get team 8 over here, this was their mission."

"W-well Tsunade-sama, team 8... was not at the scene. They are no where to be found."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Then... did the V.I.P. try and travel here on his own before team 8 went to go get him?"

"No, there was proof that team 8 had been with the V.I.P at the time of death."

Tsunade raised both eyebrows this time in surprise. "Wha?"

"Well, at least Hyuuga Hinata was there at the time of death. Tsunade-sama..." Shizune handed a bunch of papers to the hokage. "The autopsy revealed that the V.I.P.'s heart had been stopped with a Hyuuga technique. Hyuuga Hinata as been determined the cause of death."

----

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled at the orange ninja, making him flinch. "You have two seconds to tell me weather this Kurotsume business is finished or not before I slap the 'missing nin' label on team 8 so fast it'll make you head spin!"

Naruto gaped. "W-what?!"

---

"I thought you said you got rid of her Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled in alarm.

"Well kit, as I told you, it was very messy. Something easily could have gone wrong. Make no mistake, Kurotsume is gone just... not all of her may be gone."

---

"Are you sure you want to travel to the land of the dead kid? You may get your soul stolen." The sannin said plainly.

"Yes pervy sage, it's somthing I have to do for Hinata."

---

"Neji! If Kiba ad Shino has gone along with Hinata then so will Neji! we have to get him before he escapes!"

"Here, take him with you." The wolf nudged at the form of a ghostly man standing in front of him. "he will lead you."

"Only if Kurotsume wishes."

---

"She's going where?! That makes no sense, why the hell would she go there?!"

"Well Kit, he did used to be apart of that group. Perhaps she thinks if she heads there, she'll get some clues as to where he really is."

"All she'll get is killed!!"

--

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said with a sad smile. "You've done so much for me.... and I always admired you, and your willing to never give up, but this time... it's too much. I don't need your help Naruto-kun, so please, don't worry over me."

"Hinata, I have to worry... You don't realize that these hopes and goals that you're having aren't yours, and it's turned you to do something dangerous.!"

Hinata stood there for a moment. "Naruto... is this why I've felt... y-you've done me wrong? Like... you turned your back on me?"

"No, that's Kurotsume talking about Kyuubi..." Naruto trailed off. Hinata's face was unreadable for a moment.

Hinata frowned. "Who's Kurotsume?"

---End---Of---Teaser---Trailer---

Woo Woo! This trailer actually helps me plan out my story. It puts it all in perspective. Anyways, I hope you're as excited as I am! Look out for the New Story!

On a side note:

Woo, this oughta mess with my chapter word average. It's so small.


	17. About Damn Time, Huh? Sequel Up!

I wasn't sure how to alert all of you that the sequel is up, so I guess this is the best way to do it? Anyways:

Story: Wolf Predator

Sequel to: Wolf Prey

Started: Today, lol. 2-12-09 (I felt unsafe putting it up friday the 13th for some reason.)

Sequel Summary: -Sequel to Wolf Prey- Kurotsume's gone, so why is Hinata still acting strange? What happens... when the prey becomes the predator?

Rated: Teen.

Why?: I don't know what kind of shit (excuse my french) is gonna kick off in that one, lol.

Where to find it: On my profile of course!

Anything else?: W00t, lets aim for more reviews than this story! Hellz yah!

Anything else now?: This is going to kill my word count average, but oh well, I wanted to make sure you all knew. Enjoy!

Anyting else now now?: I noticed that I always make my fav people evil. My train of thought for this is: "I like this person. They would make such a bad ass evil person." and thus it happens. I gotta stop that.

...of course, unless you like it like that. Then I'm happy to be doing it.

What now?: I dunno, I'm just taking up space. What the heck are you still doing reading this? Run! Run to Wolf Predator and read! read for your life! (review too!)

-INSERT SOME OTHER CLEVER MESSAGE HERE-

Goodnight, I'm tired and I'm in pain. I'z just going to sleep now. You Read and Review. I sleep.


End file.
